The Legend Of Novamon
by Nepter
Summary: This is the story of Novamon, A digimon I created, I have his appearance on my profile page. Please no hate mail and negative reviews. ENJOY


Once in the digital world lived a species of protectors called Novamon. They were an elite class of digimon that protected the temple of the stars. The temple of the stars was the gateway to the zodiac galaxy. The Zodiac Galaxy was home to all the god digimon like Dianamon, Apollomon ,Neptunmon etc. One day Novamon,a war hero, was accepted into the god digimon family.

The party started out like any other day really. The sun seemed to be smiling down on the Temple of the stars. Novamon was making his way to the temple of the stars, but a noise behind him stopped the digimon.

"Who's there?" Novamon called out to the unknown sound.

"It's me daddy!" Said A little Chibickmon jumping out of the bushes

"Look who's here, the big scary Chibickmon!" Novamon chuckled.

Novamon Picked up his son and set him on his shoulder.

"Were are you going daddy?" Chibickmon asked

"To the Temple of the stars little one." Novamon answered to his son.

"Why?" Chibickmon questioned

"Cause your father is going to become a god today." Novamon said looking into the sky.

"Okay then I want to come watch!" Chibickmon said happily.

"Of course you can little one!" Chibickmon's Father chuckled

The two were now at the foot of the temple. Little Chibickmon was gleaming up at the temples glory. Novamon began walking up the temple steps. Soon the two reached the gate. It was decorated with signs of gods from a variety of cultures, animals that were scared, and symbols of unknown origin.

"Wow! So cool!" Chibickmon gasped

"And to think you father protects it every day." Novamon said giving a hearty laugh.

"Yeah,but you'll be god now so that does that mean you wont be protecting it any more?" Chibickmon pondered

"Oh no, I'll still be protecting the gate but I'll be more recognized and much much powerful." Novamon pointed out to his son.

The gate then swung open to reveal a bunch of digimon conversing,laughing, and drinking. But that quickly stopped. Once every one had noticed Novamon was inside, the room erupted in applause.

"Welcome friend!" Marsmon greeted

"Hello Marsmon,this is my son Chibickmon." Novamon said introducing his son.

"Why hello there little one! And who are you?" Marsmon asked

"I'm Chibickmon, and I'm going to be big and strong like daddy!" Chibickmon said puffing out his tiny chest.

"Of course you will! You will be the strongest Digimon in the land!" Marsmon agreed

"Oh hello!" Neptunmon greeted Novamon

"Ah, Greeting old friend!" Novamon smiled

"The ceremony will be starting soon!" Neptunmon said happily

"Yes I know, and I'm ready to take the responsibility." Novamon stated

"Good luck!" Neptunmon chuckled giving a bat on the back to Novamon

"Was that mister Neptune?" Chibickmon asked

"Yes, that was my friend Neptunmon." Novamon answered

Then a bell rang from somewhere off in the distance, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

"Welcome the leader of the god digimon , Susanoomon!" A loud voice rang over the crowd.

The whole place erupted in cheer and applause as Susanoomon stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you everyone," Susanoomon thanked

"Today we are here to welcome a new member in to our family, he is a brave, courageous, risk taking digimon." Susanoomon continued

"Please give a hand to our very one war hero, Novamon!" Susanoomon welcomed

Novamon gladly walked up to the stage thanking every one who greeted him on his way there.

"Novamon, I gladly award you with this Digital DNA of the gods." Susanoomon said placing a small glowing light in Novamon hand. Novamon placed the light in the green jewel on his head.

More applause and cheer came from the crowd. After a long speech of how he had saved a whole village of Tanemon from a band of Meramon with SkullMeramon as there leader, a party had begun.

Novamon and Susanoomon were talking. Then a loud crash and the scuttle of feet outside quited everyone. Slowly, digimon went to discover what had happened. A large crater with a giant purple and green bullet shaped ship was indented in the ground.

"Parasimon ship.." Novamon sighed

A screech came from the around them.

"Daddy whats going on?" Chibickmon asked

"Nothing little one," Novamon said eying the bushes

"Come here son." Novamon said

"Yes daddy?" Chibickmon asked.

"I want you to take this, it is the DNA of the last Novamon, I want you to take it and run." Novamon said taking the DNA out of the crystal on his forehead.

"Okay daddy. But what is going to happen to you?" Chibickmon asked

"I have to leave for a while okay, don't come looking for me until you are stronger okay?" Novamon asked.

"I will daddy," Chibickmon said swallowing the DNA.

"I love you." Novamon said giving his son a hug for the last time.

"I love you to daddy." Chibickmon said

Chibickmon ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, away from the sounds of battle.

He hid in a bush and saw the horrific sight of battle. Most of the god digimon were winning, with the lead of Susanoomon. A claw was about to come down on Susanoomon, but it impaled something else. Chibickmon's father Novamon. Chibickmon held back a sob as his father data was absorbed. All of the Parasimon were retreating, when he noticed, his father's attacker scurry back into the ship, he had a scar over his left eye and a red right eye. Chibickmon fled the battle crying. He ran for hours and hours, until somehow he ended up in the humans world. He was taken in by two Parents. He was givin to a child named G.T we he was just four years old. After wards the two became friends and continued on with lfe

THE END!


End file.
